


peanut butter and pickles

by Pomfry



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Cravings, Jon is an excellent husband, M/M, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Trans Damian Wayne, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Jon muses, rather sourly, that Damian better love him after this.





	peanut butter and pickles

**Author's Note:**

> where did this come from? Idk and idc

Jon muses, rather sourly, that Damian better love him after this. He's about fifteen feet underground on _ another planet _ and he's only going deeper. All because he was craving something Bruce brought back _once. _

He grumbled under his breath as he gently tears down another wall, searching for that one elusive plant that somehow grows fruits without sunlight. The natives—small things with little eyes and a rather adorably squeaky voice—peer down at him anxiously. Jon sends them a thumbs-up and a grin. They chitter back before pointing right. Jon obediently turns in that direction and begins digging.

Damian is about five months into his pregnancy and even though he hates the way it looks, he loves the way their baby moves. He says it's an indicator of a strong spirit. Jon knows enough not to argue, only kissing his husband's cheek before going to make dinner.

And Damian is generally good at not having those stereotypical symptoms, or if he does he doesn't show it. Jon personally wouldn't mind if he showed every single trait because in the end Damian is Damian, and he married the goober for a reason.

But _ sometimes _ he craves literally out-of-this-world dishes, and that's when Jon has to race off into the stars. If he didn't then Damian would grow angry and kick him out onto the couch.

Not, he thinks as he rips a rock out of its place, that he minds going to these places. He would just rather be at home.

To be honest, when he found out Damian was pregnant, he thought that Damian wouldn't go through with it. His husband hates anything to do with even slightly feminine, especially considering just how long he had to endure the public calling him the wrong pronouns, but when he told Damian— 

God, he was just so ecstatic. Not to sound cheesy or anything (even though he absolutely does it at home just to make Damian groan) but Damian _ glows. _ He's so happy even when he looks into the mirror. He just puts a hand on his stomach and closes his eyes and he's—not fine, not exactly, but he doesn't grow angry at his reflection like he did before.

Damian told him it's because they're having a child. That because he's going to be a parent, he's making himself imagine their baby and just thinking of the womb as a vehicle. Whatever works, Jon supposes.

His hand reaches wood and he makes a small noise of triumph as he forces the hole wider and grabs as many fruits as he can. He doesn't actually know how many it takes to make the desert Damian is wanting, but he figures to err on the side of _ twenty is probably not enough. _

He slips the fruits into his bag, leaps his way up, and immediately calls Damian. His husband answers right away, sounding cranky and tired.

"What."

Jon grins as the natives crowd around his feet. "Just wanted to tell you I'd be home soon."

"See you then." And Damian hangs up. Jon looks ruefully at his phone before grinning at the natives and handing ten fruits over. They all cheer, give his legs a hug that is the cutest thing that's ever happened to him, and dart off to their village. Jon watches them go, waving goodbye, and then launches himself into the air.

He has a grouchy husband to pacify.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer i am not trans so I hope I did this right


End file.
